digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lotosmon
Lotosmon is a Fairy Digimon. It has an appearance like the lotus, which is said to be a flower that blooms in heaven. Its personality is -like in its calmness and grace, and it possesses the abilities of making people forget the suffering of this sad world and granting them good dreams. However, it will bring down its grand hammer on those that refuse that good will. In its left hand it holds the that administers restoration and devastation, and in its right hand it holds a staff of rainbow-colored flowers. Attacks *'Serpent Cure': Releases a white aura from the Caduceus. *'Serpent Ruin': Releases a black aura from the Caduceus. *'Seven's Fantasia': Releases a seven-colored aura from the staff of rainbow-colored flowers that tempts the opponent into a euphoric fantasy world and causes them to completely lose their fighting spirit. Design Etymologies ;Lotusmon (ロトスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Lotosmon Name used in most American English media. *'El:' . Greek word that "lotus" is derived from and possibly a reference to . Fiction Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lotosmon is #389, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 296 HP, 358 MP, 161 Attack, 113 Defense, 144 Spirit, 134 Speed, and 74 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Dark Veil, Thundertatoo, and Mind's Eye traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. Lotosmon digivolves from Lilamon. In order to digivolve to Lotosmon, your Digimon must be at least level 57, with 29,000 Insect/Plant experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Rosemon. Lotosmon can also DNA digivolve from Blossomon and LadyDevimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 52, with 22,000 Insect/Plant experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Rosemon. Lotosmon can be hatched from the Heroine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lotosmon is #264, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Super Rich, Master of Saving, and Healing Wave traits. Lotosmon Digivolves from Blossomon. In order to digivolve into Lotosmon, your Digimon must be at least level 41 with 150 speed and 3 aptitude, but only once you have revived Lotosmon. It can be hatched from the Jungle DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Lotosmon DigiFuses from Blossomon, Kabukimon, and Shurimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lotosmon is a Plant Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Lilamon, Lillymon, and LadyDevimon. Its special attack is Seven's Fantasia and its support skill is Flower Guard, which prevents Poison. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lotosmon is #309 and is a Plant Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Lilamon, Lillymon, and LadyDevimon. Its special attack is Seven's Fantasia and its support skill is Flower Guard, which prevents Poison. Digimon Heroes! Lotusmon digivolves from Lilimon. Digimon Links Lotosmon digivolves from Lilamon, Lillymon, and LadyDevimon. Digimon ReArise Lotosmon may digivolve from Lilamon. Notes and references